<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lowest Point by HonestCannibal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117466">The Lowest Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal'>HonestCannibal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Prototype (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Injury, Control, Face-Fucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Powerplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestCannibal/pseuds/HonestCannibal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Cross knelt down in front of Mercer and grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him in close. Mercer looked away from him, refusing to meet his eye and Cross considered this a won battle.</p><p>"You aren't the predator here, Mercer, I am." Cross growled’</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Cross/Alex Mercer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mercer struggled, grunting through clenched teeth as he pulled on the restraints Cross had designed and tested just for him. He knew simple cuffs weren't enough and Mercer would tear them off in seconds, soon ripping Cross limb from limb and he didn't feel like dying today. No, today was a day of celebration and victory. Mercer had finally been apprehended and now, Cross' ass could rest from constantly being ridden by his bosses - the ones who sat on their multi-million dollar asses, said 'jump!' and Cross had no choice but to ask 'how high?' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now. Now his job was done; he'd executed the one and only task he had and now he could walk away and leave Mercer for merciless testing. Something, however, pulled him away from the thought of leaving. He watched from the other side of the glass as blood was pulled from Mercer's neck and into a vial. The complete and utter control that he would have if he was the one standing in front of Mercer had him thinking and his mind was going to some pretty dark places. It was about time Mercer found out how much of a pain in the ass he'd been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross stepped into the lab and excused everyone, leaving him and Mercer alone. This was either going to go his way or Mercer would find a way to escape and this would be his last day alive. The restraints pierced through his wrists, holding him in what Cross assumed was constant and painful, but it meant he wouldn't be able to break free without causing himself a massive and dangerous amount of damage. With Cross' calculations, by the time Mercer would heal, he'd be apprehended again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't consider himself egotistical but he eyed Mercer up and admired his handy work. It hadn't failed him yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You've been a huge thorn in my fucking ass, Mercer." Cross smirked and watched Mercer glare at him from under his hood. He stepped closer, watching Mercer's pathetic attempt to square up to him. Cross looked down at those fucking gorgeous lips and reached out to run a thumb over the bottom one. His mind filled with dark thoughts, watching as Mercer's expression changed from rage to puzzlement. "It's about time you learned that." He murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to fuck that mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross grabbed Mercer's jaw and forced him to look up, his thumb pushing into that fuckable mouth. He pressed Mercer's tongue down and groaned, admiring the sweet fucking sight. His dick hardened at the thought of being engulfed in that mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Get on your knees." Cross commanded. His mind was elsewhere, imagining Mercer's eyes staring up at him with his lips around Cross' cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercer bit down and Cross snatched his hand away in time, feeling Mercer's teeth graze against his thumb. He cursed and jabbed him in the side with his stun gun, drinking up the cry that came out through clenched teeth. He grabbed Mercer's jaw again, forcing his blue irises to look into Cross' when he spoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You pull that shit again and I'll fuck your ass instead." He snarled. Mercer eyed him warily and Cross </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>the uncertainty that covered his features. He attempted to force Mercer down to his knees and he knocked his hood back, seeing the auburn curls that his hands would soon be buried in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few jabs to the midsection from his stun gun, Mercer eventually complied, not that Cross was complaining about the struggle; it just made it more hungry. Cross was pressed painfully against the fabric of his trousers, begging to be released and tended to and the look on Mercer's said it all. Cross smirked, watching as disgust crossed Mercer's face and he turned his head, but he wasn't getting out of this. He'd made Cross chase him around Manhattan for too long and now he was getting exactly what he deserved. He should be thankful Cross chose his mouth first. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross' hand gripped Mercer's hair and pulled, forcing him to face forward as Cross released himself, his erection springing from his pants. Mercer growled and fought against the hand holding him there, feeling him tense and desperately trying to flee but this wasn't down to him anymore. He was being a fucking tease and Cross was getting what he wanted, whether he had to knock him unconscious or not. He'd hoped he didn't have to choose the latter; he wanted to watch Mercer squirm and writhe under his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Either I fuck your face while you're awake or I do it while you're out, it's your choice." Cross said impatiently, pulling on Mercer's hair. This was about power and he had the upper hand now. Mercer growled again and Cross yanked on his hair, forcing Mercer to look up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those fucking eyes were something else. His cock twitched and he pushed Mercer's face towards it, seeing him fight against the restraints on his wrists that were held above his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suck." Cross commanded. Mercer glared up at him, his mouth shut tight and Cross rolled his eyes, grabbing his stun gun from its holster and held it up, silently threatening to use it. Mercer looked between him and the gun before parting his lips ever so slightly that if Cross hadn't been staring at them the entire time, he wouldn't have noticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you bite, I will fucking torture you." He warned and pressed his tip against Mercer's lips, groaning at the sensation as he pushed in further, feeling Mercer's hot mouth wrap around him. The first thrust was slow to ease himself into the session but the second one, he pulled Mercer fully onto his dick and hit the back of his throat, earning a muffled growl from the other as he fought, attempting to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Cross grunted, watching Mercer shut his eyes tight as his mouth was violated. Cross couldn't look away, his grunting getting throatier the harder he fucked Mercer's mouth, his cock hitting that tight fucking throat each time and his fists gripping Mercer's hair with white knuckles. "Look at me." Cross demanded, his voice hoarse. Mercer didn't and Cross halted, pulling Mercer off his dick and watched as a string of saliva broke off onto his cock. He bit his lip, grateful at the site of Alex Mercer, defeated and defenseless, on his knees and sucking him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercer gasped, sucking in air as his chest raised and fell drastically. Cross smirked and patted his face, Mercer's eyes meeting his as he did so. "I'm generous; I'll go easy if you do as I say."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you." Mercer snarled between breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross slapped him hard and grabbed his jaw, turning his head back towards his cock. "Have it your way." Cross growled and thrust into Mercer's mouth again but this time with no ounce of mercy as he face-fucked him, hearing Mercer growl and gag around him. He threw his head back, groaning at the sensation of Mercer struggling against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't fucking look at me, I'll get my squad in here." Cross grunted, both hands forcing Mercer's mouth onto his throbbing cock. "They'll fuck every fucking inch of you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was so close now and the moment Mercer looked up at him, it was too much. With a deep, throaty growl, he slammed his cock into Mercer's mouth a final time and came down his throat. Mercer tensed under the hands on his head and when Cross eventually pulled out, Mercer turned his head away and spat onto the ground, his breathing erratic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross tucked himself back into his trousers and felt as if he'd accomplished something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're fucking sick." Mercer growled, glaring at Cross from his position on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross smirked and looked back down at that mouth, lips swollen from overuse and glistening. If he was twenty years younger, he'd quite easily go again until Mercer was completely defeated, his foul mouth quiet and respectful for once. Cross knelt down in front of Mercer and grabbed him by his jacket, pulling him in close. Mercer looked away from him, refusing to meet his eye and Cross considered this a won battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren't the predator here, Mercer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Cross growled and he let a sick smile creep across his face. "Tomorrow, I won't be so courteous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercer, although obviously defeated, glared at him and Cross licked his lips, desperate for the day he'd finally break him. He stood and left the lab, seeing one of the poindexters eyeing him from the hallway as he stepped out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross shot him a dangerous glare. "I want everyone out of there at the same time tomorrow. No excuses. Is that clear?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received a nod in response. </span>
  <span>His job wasn't over just yet, it seemed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Anticipation fueled Cross' entire day, his mind engulfed in the thoughts of Mercer and that fucking mouth. The last time he'd shoved his cock that far into a whore's mouth, she'd gagged and gurgled, making the most disgusting sounds before shoving Cross out of her mouth and storming out. But Mercer, he was something else; Cross was infatuated by him. It was also the thrill; the risk of dominating a grade A military weapon. Mercer could snap at any point but that just made Cross come back for more and that's what led him to standing outside the lab, his dick already hardening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped inside, glad to see those lab geeks had obeyed his orders, leaving him and Mercer alone again. They knew, but they wouldn't breathe a fucking word because to them, Cross was a loose canon who would execute them without a sense of remorse. And he would, without a doubt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercer was glaring at him, still restrained and Cross couldn't help but lick his lips at the sight. Mercer had been untouchable up until his capture and now, Cross could do whatever the fuck he wanted to him and Mercer knew this; he'd witnessed it first hand yesterday. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've introduced a sedative to your testing." Cross commented, stepping forward. He peeled his gloves off and threw them to the floor, seeing Mercer watching him as he did so. "I heard you'd slaughtered one of my men. It only seemed fair." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Earlier that day, word had gotten around that one of Cross' best men had assisted a lab tech in changing Mercer's restraints - his blood had begun to rust the metal significantly, much to Cross' dismay with his brilliant design - and once one arm was free, well… there hadn't been anything left to identify. Cross only knew who it was just by witness accounts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercer said nothing and Cross stepped closer, eyeing him up with all kinds of dark thoughts circling his head. Just what did he want to do to the little shit today? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing you want to say?" Cross asked and wrapped his hand around the pale, undisturbed flesh of Mercer's throat. No response, just that dark, rage induced glare and Cross pursed his lips. This just wouldn't do; he liked it better when Mercer had some fight in him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross' hand travelled up to Mercer's jaw and he softened his touch, brushing his thumb over the other's bottom lip. "I bet I can get at least one sound out of you." He murmured, staring down at those delicious fucking lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercer darted forward, biting down on Cross' thumb and ripping it clean off. He didn't react quick enough and by the time he did, his thumb was gone and he cursed, ripping his hand away from Mercer's face and clutching his bloodied hand. He gave Mercer a dangerous glare and watched him spit his digit out onto the floor, blood on his lips and teeth as his eyes lingered on Cross'. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross glanced down at the blood dripping from his wound and found himself smirking. He flicked the blood from his good hand, spraying the floor and chuckled, watching Mercer eye him warily. This was Cross' warning, that fucking around with a dangerous man was a stupid thing to do and he'll admit, he deserved that, but he wasn't going to stop. He pulled a handkerchief from his breast pocket and picked his discarded thumb up off the floor, Mercer watching him the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feigned a smile at Mercer, a rage building inside of him. "Well, I guess that means your mouth is off the table." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercer narrowed his eyes and Cross turned and left, his wound leaving a heavy trail of blood spatter along the way. Tomorrow, he was going to fuck that little fuck into submission. Mercer was going to be his and his alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Try to be careful next time you torment a biologically advanced terrorist." The medic said, handing Cross a pot of pain pills in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross shot him a glare and swallowed two pills dry before staring down at the handiwork on his thumb. They'd managed to salvage it but only because Mercer had left such a clean cut. How thoughtful of him. Cross stared down at the clean, white bandage, flexing and unflexing his fingers. His thumb refused to move and instead a sharp pain shot through his hand when he attempted to move it. He grimaced, thinking of how he would give Mercer a beating down for this. The little shit needed to learn his place was on his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He left the medical bay with a fresh fire burning in him and headed straight back to the lab. Mercer may think he's gotten the better of him but it wouldn't be long before he's proven wrong. Cross had a plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes turned to him when he stormed into the lab, his eyes directly landing on Mercer. "Double the sedative." He commanded, his eyes not leaving Mercer's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without a word, a lab tech filled a syringe and Cross approached him, watching him throw a nervous glance at him. "Give it to me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you know where to-" His words were cut short when Cross landed a punch directly in the center of his face, sending him stumbling backwards with a cry of pain. He snatched the syringe out of his hand and thrust a finger to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Each and every one of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He snarled. He didn't like it when his intelligence was questioned and he really didn't like it when he was denied a basic, human need. His groin was heating up, desperate for what he'd planned on doing earlier when he still had two opposable thumbs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>All four of the lab techs hurried out, leaving whatever samples and paperwork they had behind. Once the door was closed, Cross rounded on Mercer and approached him, syringe in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to feel you put up a fight." He said, his voice low with warning. Mercer began struggling and Cross felt nothing but fire shooting to his groin the closer he got. "But evidently I need to put you in your place without that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck you." Mercer growled, pulling at his restraints. He was so helpless and desperate; it only fueled Cross' want.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross got close to Mercer, staring down at him before he edged the syringe closer to his neck. Mercer carried on struggling and even tried to snap at Cross's hand before it could reach his neck. Cross' lips twitched upwards and he brought the back of his hand across Mercer's face with enough force to break the perfect, porcelain skin of his cheek. Then, he stabbed the needle into Mercer's neck, hearing him grunt through clenched teeth as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cr</span>
  <span>oss wasted no time in forcing Mercer to his knees again, wanting to use that mouth before the sedative fully kicked in. Mercer lashed out momentarily before being forced to his knees, his body becoming lethargic. He pushed his good thumb into Mercer's mouth, forcing it open before sliding his cock in, groaning at the feeling he'd been craving since he'd woken up that morning. The way those lips wrapped around him were fucking mesmerising and Cross couldn't look away. He moved Mercer's head over his cock, hearing the muffled growls of protest. But it wasn't enough; he needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He yanked Mercer's whore mouth off of his dick by his hair and pulled him up to his feet, grasping at his jacket in the process. Mercer was panting, his body not struggling as much as it was before at Cross' touch. Cross drank up the sight like a fine fucking whiskey and spun Mercer around, his arms crossing painfully above him in the restrains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, he had a lot more fight in him than Cross anticipated when he reached for his jeans, attempting to unbutton them. Mercer snarled and wriggled out of his touch, throwing himself backwards and almost knocking Cross on his ass. This only added to the pleasure coursing through Cross' body and he grabbed a fistful of Mercer's hair, slamming his cheek against the wall. Cross ripped the button open on his jeans and pulled them down, admiring the pale, untouched ass in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should've been grateful when my cock was down your throat." Cross growled into Mercer's ear and spat on his palm. Even though Mercer did a wonderful job leaving a glistening layer over his erection, he coated his cock in an extra layer of lubrication so it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> dry for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercer let out a harsh, muffled cry through clenched teeth when Cross entered him, stretching him purely with his cock and nothing less. Cross wasn't the kind to be thoughtful of others and the feel of Mercer's tight, unprepared ass around him had him letting out a long, throaty groan until he was completely inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no waiting for Mercer to adjust before Cross began to move, giving deep and slow thrusts to ease himself into the tight heat. His hand tightening in Mercer's hair and he leaned back, watching himself leave and re-enter that glorious fucking heat that had his brain swimming. He grasped at Mercer's ass with his free hand, cautious of his bandaged thumb as he smacked the porcelain skin and watched a red outline of his hand appear almost instantly. He groaned and gave a particularly hard thrust, grunting when Mercer cried out again, his arms pulling so hard on his restraints that fresh blood began to pool around them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross slapped Mercer's ass again, groaning at every single delicious sound that left his mouth. His hand travelled to Mercer's hip where he began pulling him back onto his cock to meet his thrusts, earning a series of pained noises from Mercer and it was all getting too much. He thrust, harder and harder until he was just about ready to come before he pulled out and then slammed back in at full force, pounding into the body in front of him with deep grunts, his cock twitching as it filled Mercer's tight asshole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross held himself inside, pushed entirely all the way in until he began to go flaccid. Mercer was panting but at the end of each breath, a small, pained groan would spill from his lips. Cross finally pulled out, his fist letting go of Mercer's hair in the process and he watched him crumple to his knees. The sight was enough for Cross to groan as he took his handkerchief out of his pocket again, ignoring the blood stains from earlier and wiped himself down before tucking himself back into his trousers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cross approached Mercer's defeated body, yanked him to his feet by his jacket and pulled his jeans back over his ass. Mercer flinched at the touch and Cross just about nearly moaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The next time I come in here, you'd better be more than fucking willing to suck my cock." Cross growled. Mercer refused to meet his stare until Cross grabbed his jaw and forced him. He looked over his features, scanning the healing cut on his cheek. Mercer would eventually understand he no longer had the upper hand and Cross could do anything he wanted to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, I'll leave you to think on that." Cross said and let Mercer's face go, watching him immediately stare off in another direction. "I'll get some of my men in here to… Decontaminate you." He said, groaning at the thought of his semen leaking out of Mercer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence was all he got back and Cross' lips twitched upwards. His men wouldn't lay a hand on Mercer if he told them not to, which he wasn't going to do. They would do what they wanted and Cross wouldn't say a damn thing about it until Mercer pleaded. He was going to break him down to nothing and he was going to enjoy every last moment of it. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>